This invention relates generally to the art of cooking grills and more particularly to an improvement in a gas grill which prevents flare up.
Numerous gas grills have been provided with a lower rack of perforated ceramic material for charcoal or other lava rock. However, the necessary gaps in the racks or trays for allowing heat passage from the lower gas-fueled flame have also served to allow grease and food particles to drop into the bottom of the grill and into the gas-fueled flame causing flare-up and requiring constant cleaning of the bottom of the grill and the gas burner.